Breaking the Break
Breaking the Break is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 103rd case of the game and the 11th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Financial Square, district of Fario. Plot Previously, from Scarlett the team learned that the kidnappers was at the woods so Barb and the player decided to go there in hope to find some leads, but after hours in the hopeless search they decided to back to the station, but that stopped a car who crashed into the tree and caused forest fire. Barb called firefighters before it went to late while the player searched the area. After the firefighters take down the fire, the team started to work and discovered that the victim is street racer and car thief Carlos Antonio. The player next to him found unconscious Georgina Smith, victim's co-driver, who woke up slowly after being taken out of the burned car. Later on, the team found enough reasons to suspect taxi driver Miranda Cohen, but they also discovered that the car used to kill the victim belong to astrophysics student Martin Taylor. After the autopsy Matilda informed the team that no visible evidence is at the victim but that outside effects can tell about the killer and then she gave word to John who said that the killer has a good mechanics skills due managing to literally make a break and even gas levers unusable and achieves a remote control over the car. Back to the station, the team got approached by Sandy who said while interrogating the witnesses she discovered that the victim was seen a couple of hours earlier near the gas station. After searching the gas station, Barb and the player found more than enough to flag local woman Cynthia Valentine and electrician, who is also a neohuman, Sebastian West. The team went to speak to Miranda again when the player discovered that Carlos Antonio stole her ring. She angrily said that he stole her ring while she tried to make him pay for a driving service and that he took her diamond ring from a finger and fled in the woods. Barb and the player talked to Martin as well when they found about his multiple threats for the victim. Martin said that the police never did anything when he reported his shady activities so to keep him away he used to send him threats. A while later, the team stopped by a gas station to see their next move when Barb noticed that Georgina covered herself in gasoline, ready to set herself in flame. The team quickly reacted and eventually saving her. She said that was better for her to be dead and that the team should stop to force her to stay alive. The team quickly called Jason to come and check her up as it seems that she suffocated more head injury than the team thought at first. They continued the investigation, and they found that the victim and Cynthia was in a relationship. Cynthia said that they were in a relationship who ended before his dead because she discovered that Carlos is a manipulator and a womanizer. Barb and the player also spoke to Sebastian again after they discovered a fight between him and Carlos. Sebastian said that Carlos wanted to make him to join in his "gang" and to do illegal activities and that they would be unstoppable because Sebastian is a neohuman, but he rejected that. After all evidence were collected the team went to arrest Georgina. Georgina tried to deny but seeing that there is no way around she felt hostile situation and freaked out. She told the team that her intentions wasn't to kill Carlos but to kill herself. She said that through her childhood she received a metal torture by her parents, bullying in elementary and high school and that she got rejected by everyone she tried to date. She continued and explained that when she officially became adult, her parents throw her out of the house, telling her that she is worthless leach and all that without any explanation. She then said that in next two years she leaved like a street dog, eating from garbage and drinking water from ponds and rain puddles until Carlos discovered her and trained for a street racer and that they eventually started to date. She then explained that while her first race she received a head injury and then her problems got worse when she one day back to her family house just to witness how her parents kill each other. Eventually, she totally broke down and went silent, realizing that while trying to harm herself she actually killed the only person who ever cared about her, she looked at Barb with her eyes full of tears and with a fragile voice said to end her suffer, after she got in a position for execution. Barb, unable to watch her suffer helped her to stand up and kissed her lips. Couple of days later, inside Fario's city court, Judge Lawson sentenced Georgina to life term psychological treatment in Fario Asylum. After the trial, Barb, through tears, told the player that she need time to be alone and that no one is allowed to visit her. At the moment, John approached the team asked is they can come to his office to talk about kidnappers and recent events related to them. John said that he did his own research of child kidnappers and that he again checked all evidence to find that some of them are missing. He said that the last evidence about woods and Dionisio's clothing is a bit not done and requested that he and the player went there to search for more. Upon getting there the team discovered skin cells from the unknown person, that is later identified as Felix Dunlap, an investigative journalist who the team met earlier. The team quickly interrogated him who said that he is on chasing for the biggest scoop of his career and that he is on the edge to reveal who the child kidnappers are. Felix also said that he tried to get access to the garage of Martin Taylor but that he kicked him out. Suspicious on that the team went there and searched his garage. After getting another search through the garage the team found the laptop. After Arif's deep analyzes he informed the team that Martin used to stalk the victim and often taking pictures of the victim and his suspected son. The team decided to go deeper and went to interrogate Marin who was there with Carlos' son. Martin apologized for hiding information but he needed to keep the secret and that he didn't want to make Carlos' son to be the abuser and a thief like his father. For the end Martin said that he followed Carlos because he used to be n a gang that kidnapper children couple of years ago. In the meantime, full of hype, Diego told the player that mega start and socialite Nicoletta Marconi is in town and that he need to get her autograph as he is a big fan of her. They went to the city square where Nicoletta tried to hide from paparazzo and through the whisper Diego asked for the autograph. Nicoletta told him that she will gladly sign an autograph, but that she lost her lucky pen near the gas station while she tried to hide from the paparazzo. Diego told her to not worry, and the player is the best cop he knows and that they will find her pen in no time. The team returned to the gas station, where under the can pile of can the player found a dirty pen that Diego said that he will take to the lab and clean to the core. After Diego finished cleaning the pen, the team returned pen to Nicoletta who signed an autograph for him. After everything, Chief Loukas wanted to know what happened to Barb as she is nowhere to be found. The player explained the Chief that during the arrest Barb kissed Georgina and probably felt a sparkle of love. At the moment, Diego came to them and said that Felix sent a video message to the team. As they started the message Felix informed that that he finally discovered the identity of the kidnapper but before he could tell anything someone knocked him off... Summary 'Victim' * Carlos Antonio (Killer in a car crash) 'Murder Weapon' * Car 'Killer' * Georgina Smith Suspects GSmithSFB.png|Georgina Smith MCohenSFB.png|Miranda Cohen MTaylorSFB.png|Martin Taylor CValentineSFB.png|Cynthia Valentine SWestSFB.png|Sebastian West Quasi-Suspect(s) JNorthQSFB.png|John North FDunlapQC11SFB.png|Felix Dunlap NMarconiQSFB.png|Nicoletta Marconi Killer's Profile * The Killer eats tofu. * The Killer knows mechanics. * The Killer practices archery. * The Killer is younger then 30 years. * The Killer wears emerald necklace. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Forest Entrance (Clues: Victim's Body, Georgina Smith, Illegible card, License plate; Victim identified: Carlos Antonio; New Suspect: Georgina Smith; Murder Weapon Classified: Car) *Speak to Georgina Smith about the accident. *Examine Illegible Card (Result: Taxi visit card; New suspect: Miranda Cohen) *Examine License plate (Result: Address; New Crime Scene: Martin's Garage) *Investigate Martin's Garage (Clues: Car Keys, Bloody Napkin) *Examine Car Keys (Result: Name; New Suspect: Martin Taylor) *Examine Bloody Napkin (Result: White Substance) *Question Martin Taylor. *Analyze White Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats tofu) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows mechanics) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Gas Station (Clues: Necklace, Toolbox, Destroyed wood) *Examine Necklace (Result: C Valentine; New Suspect: Cynthia Valentine) *Examine Toolbox (Result: Opened Toolbox) *Examine Opened Toolbox (Result: Dog tags; New Suspect: Sebastian West) *Examine Destroyed Wood (Result: Stained Archery board) *Give necklace back to Cynthia Valentine (Profile Updated: Cynthia eats tofu) *See why Sebastian West left his toolbox at the crime scene. *Analyze Stained Archery Board (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer practice archery; New Crime Scene: Mechanics table) *Investigate Mechanics table (Clues: Trashcan, Victim's pouch bag) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Threat) *Examine Victim's pouch bag (Result: Miranda's ring) *Ask Miranda about her ring (Profile Updated: Miranda eats tofu, knows mechanics and practice archery) *Analyze Threat (12:00:00) *Question Martin about his threat towards the victim (Profile Updated: Martin knows mechanics and practice archery) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Make sure that Georgina don't kill herself (Profile Updated: Georgina eats tofu, knows mechanics and practice archery; New Crime Scene: Mini Market) *Investigate Mini Market (Clues: CCTV Camera, Broken pieces) *Examine CCTV Camera (Result: CCTV Camera) *Examine Broken pieces (Result: Golden Heart) *Examine Golden heart (Result: Message) *Ask Cynthia why she hid her and victim's relationship (Profile Updated: Cynthia knows mechanics and practice archery) *Analyze CCTV Camera (05:00:00) *Question Sebastian about his argument with Carlos (Profile Updated: Sebastian eats tofu and knows mechanics; New Crime Scene: Burned Car) *Investigate Burned Car (Clues: Remote control, Broken glass) *Examine Remote control (Result: Saliva) *Examine Broken glass (Result: Glass) *Analyze Saliva (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is younger than 30 years) *Analyze Glass (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears emerald necklace) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Once Upon Kidnapping 5! Once Upon Kidnapping 5 *See what John North has to tell you *Investigate Forest Entrance (Clues: Skin) *Examine Skin (Result: Felix Dunlap's skin) *Question Felix Dunlap what he did at the crime scene (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Martin's Garage (Clues: Laptop) *Examine Laptop (Result: Opened Laptop) *Analyze Opened Laptop (06:00:00) *Question Martin about his stalking the victim (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Help Diego to get the autograph from Nicoletta. *Investigate Gas Station (Clues: Pile of cans) *Examine Pile of cans (Result: Dirty pen) *Analyze Dirty Pen (00:30:00) *Return lucky pen to Nicoletta (Reward: Fainting face) *Move on to the next crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Financial Square